


Unlocking Mei's Secret

by Nyghtmyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtmyst/pseuds/Nyghtmyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei has been keeping a secret. Will Angela and Fareeha be able to unlock it? It starts light but I've rated it M for later chapters. This does contain triad pairings. if that's not your cup of tea...scroll on by my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unlocking Mei's Secret

Mei managed to keep herself from running back to her room but It was a very fast walk if anyone saw her. Once inside she slammed the door shut, turned and slid down the metal in emotional agony. Tears began streaming down her face, salty droplets falling to her coat. Covering her face with her hands , she begins to remember the battle they just came from. The darkness surrounding her all over again. The bitter cold seeping into her bones causing her to scream as she remembers waking up over and over again as the machines malfunction on her and her team mates. She remembers hearing their screams of pain, the moans and cries as bones crack from the cryostasis liquid. The thrashing from others as the liquid filled the pod drowning them.

She lets her head fall back against the door as she looks up at the ceiling, sniffling softly. She hated having to use her cryo-freeze ability but she had no choice in today's battle. No choice in feeling the cold surrounding her again, but this time there was no darkness just bitter cold seeping in her bones. She was awake to see her ice wall fail from Junkrat's bombs giving Widowmaker a perfect shot. She could still clearly see the bullet lodged directly in the ice block she was in. Part of her begged the bullet to break through the ice, to give her release of the nightmares that plague her every single night since she had awoke from her cryostasis, but her heart refused to give into that plea. No, she would make sure that Angela and Fareeha would be safe and survive this hell.

Pulling herself back from the memory she looked down at her jacket with a was a large hole through one arm, and another larger hole through her shoulder. With a heavy sigh, she wipes her face and gets off the floor making her way to the bathroom. Once inside she begins stripping down to her soft ocean blue tank top, cringing as she sees the bruises forming on her skin. A soft beep catches her attention and she couldn't help but let her lips form an affectionate smile. She gives him a nod and lets her little friend begin spraying the healing mist that she made onto her shoulder. " Thank you, Dea." Her little friend vibrated happily as he continued to spray the soft blue mist.

While the little bot was busy healing her, she looked at her jacket. It was destroyed. She knew she wouldn't be able to fix it. Not with how the bullet tore through the cryo layer and the heat shield that she installed into it. She gripped the jacket tight as she felt a surge of anger wash over her. She watched as her knuckles began to turn white from the force of her grip. Suddenly she unleashed her anger and threw the jacket across the bathroom, screaming at it as the tears began falling down her face again. Her knees buckled as her mind pulled her back into the hellish flashback of the cryostasis tube. As she fell to the floor, her head hits the edge of the counter. Blood began pouring from the wound but Mei didn't notice. No, all she could feel and hear were her teammates screaming. Their faces changing from old faces to new ones, now all she heard were Angela, Fareeha and the others screaming at her. Their voices yelling at her to save them.

 

" Has anyone seen Mei?" Asked Angela as she looked around the infirmary, a soft frown on her face. She knew that the woman was injured. The scientist had taken not one but two of Widowmaker's bullets directly. The doctor remembered the fear that came over the scientist right before she placed herself in her cryo freeze. A fear that Angela had seen more times than she cares to count but she didn't get much more time to think about this for a high pitched chirping and beeping pulled her from her thoughts. Looking to the noise, she sees Mei's little robot flittering in front of her flapping it's little sides and spinning agitatedly. "Dea..what?" The little guy suddenly flew behind her and began pushing her towards the door. "Mei.." She whispered softly, her doctor's instincts finally kicking in.

Panic was flooding her system as she ran down the halls of the old base, her heart was hammering in her chest. She knew something was wrong, felt it deep in her bones. She had been watching Mei since she arrived at their little base a few months back, and couldn't help but want to get closer to the sweet, adorable little scientist. She was a breath of fresh air from all the soldiers that surrounded her constantly.

Arriving at Mei's room she tried to open the door but found it locked. " Damn it!" She hit the door then shook it but she still couldn't get it open."Mei!" Again and again she hits the door but nothing. Hearing a soft whirl, she sees Dea disappearing into an air shaft, but before the little bot could unlock the door a prosthetic arm came into view. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looks over to see Fareeha with the same worried face as she had. " Step back." Angela moved back as Fareeha easily pushed the door open breaking the lock easily.

The Egyptian walked in first, scanning the room for both danger and the young Chinese scientist. Angela could tell the moment the chief's eyes found her. Angela wasted no time running to the unconscious woman on the bathroom floor. The doctor began quickly assessing the situation, her frown deepening with each scan she made. Angela sighed in relief when she managed to stop the bleeding but as she looked over the rest of Mei's body, she was struck at how many bruises there were. All over her arms, several running down her chest hiding from Angela's view by the tank top the young woman was wearing. The Swiss doctor reached out and pulled up the bottom of the cloth, gasping as she saw even more bruises across the soft body. " What?"

"So many bruises…" whispered Fareeha as she knelt next to the doctor. " Where did they come from?" She looks at Angela for an answer, but what she saw struck her hard. The doctor's eyes were filling with tears but then she saw the swiss clamp down on the emotions and enter doctor mode once again. " Quickly, Lift her up and help me take her to the infirmary. " Without question, Fareeha lifted the young woman but was surprised to be met with Satya at the door. The architect waved her hands in an elegance dance creating a portal before them. " Go, It leads to the infirmary. "

Fareeha didn't think twice and went straight through. Once she was in the infirmary, the former chief went straight to the closest med bed, laid the woman in her arms gently onto it and took a few steps back as Angela and Zenyatta rushed in to began working on Mei. As they took off the young lady's clothes, she tilted her head in a very avian move when she saw a small tattoo under Mei's hair line. It was a brief glance but she could've sworn she saw the eye of Horus with angel wings behind it. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a deep loud gasp.

" Ah Hell! What happened to Mei!" Mcree came in, eyes wide at seeing his little friend pale on the bed. He began walking up to the bed only to be stopped by Satya. " Shhh...Let them work. " The woman said as she provided the doctor and monk with the equipment they needed. The hard light architect may not agree with the climatologists' ideas all the time, but that did not mean she didn't respect the woman. She even would say that she considered the curvy woman a friend, glad she had followed her lovers urgings to get to know the woman.

Fareeha turns away from the bed, grabs Mcree by the arm and pulls him out of the room before he could disturb the healers anymore than he already had. Shoving him in a chair across from the door she dropped herself into the one next to him eyes watching the doctors moving around the woman. Her mind was in deep thought about the tattoo on the woman's neck plus the vision of her bleeding on the bathroom floor that she barely felt the nudge from the side. Shaking herself from her thoughts she looked over to Mcree.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what happened? " His eyes held the fire of anger in them. His cowboyish accent harder than normal. Why would he speak to her like? It was then she realized why they held such anger towards her. He thought she was the cause of what happened. She took a deep breath and lets out a soft sigh, leaning forward she stares back out the window. "I know just as much as you do, Jesse." Fareeha made a point in using his first name to let him know she meant no harm. " Dea came into the infirmary beeping madly. The next thing I know the doctor was running out of the infirmary and I followed. When I got there Angela was banging on the door trying to get in. So I broke the door open and found her unconscious in the bathroom…" Her body shivers remember the scene again. " bleeding and unconscious on the floor."

Another deep voice joins the two, it's soft soothing tone calming the cowboy instantly. "Ah, so it was you who had damaged Mei's door." Hanzo said as he walked up to the duo. " It would seem our little friend is having night terrors again." Fareeha frowned at his words, but Dea drew her attention for a moment. The little bot was trying to wiggle out of the archer's arms to get to Mei. It's little beeps and tweets sounding extremely upset. It managed to get loose only to be caught again by Hanzo. The bot let out a loud thrill that sounded very much like a huff.

" Damn…" Mcree said as he glanced through the large glass windows, watching as Satya began handing some hard light constructs to Zenyatta while Angela prepped the unconscious woman's shoulder. "Well, I suppose it's to be expected. " Tipping his hat over his eyes, he flips his cigar to the other corner of his mouth and wiggles a little in the chair getting comfortable while they waited for the doctors to finish working on their friend. Hanzo walks silently to the chair next to Mcree, sliding into it as he continued petting Dea slowly. " She used her Cryofreeze ability then." Mcree merely nodded, mumbling a soft uh huh. The men say nothing else and leave Fareeha to her thoughts, dangerous thoughts of a certain little scientist and doctor.

Fareeha thought about Hanzo's words for several long minutes. He didn't ask the question. No, he said those words as if there was secret meaning behind them. She looks through the large windows at Mei's soft form slowly regaining its color. What was the little scientist hiding? Her eyes move to the swiss doctor. She saw her pinching the bridge of her nose, then waved at Satya and Zenyatta saying something softly to them turned on her heels and went into her office. Fareeha watched as the two healers looked at each other, then walked towards the door.

The moment the two opened the door the trio stood up, but Dea zoomed from Hanzo's arms to get inside only to be caught in Zenyatta's quick fingers. " Not now, Dea. " The monk said softly but the bot didn't want to listen and tried his luck again only to be caught by the monks hand. The little bot huffed, and pouted. It turned it's little electronic eyes on Satya, trying to play the cute card but the lightmancer shook her head slowly. Her voice oddly tender compared to her normal stern and steady tone. " Dea, come… I'll set up your charging port for the night."

Fareeha watched the bot look back and forth from healer to healer then over to Mei. It gave a soft sad trill before floating over to Satya sadly. " You can see her in the morning." They heard the woman say softly as they walked down the hall to Mei's room. Fareeha looked back at Zenyatta about to ask what was going on when the monk looks to her, "May I suggest you speak with Dr. Ziegler." He turns his head to look at Mei for a moment then looks back at Fareeha. " Be open to what you hear, my friend." This made Fareeha cock an eyebrow at the Omnic but she had learned to trust him so he gave him a nod, quickly went inside to find to Angela's office.

As she reaches the door, she couldn't help but pause for a moment. Looking over her shoulder she spotted saw the small tattoo again. It called to her, made her want to lean in and kiss and nip at it. She wondered for a moment what Mei would sound like in the middle of passion. Would she be a screamer like her lover, or would she be more like herself? Only getting loud when extremely worked up.

" You see it too then." That sweet accented voice that welcomed her every morning for the past three years, washed over her tenderly. Fareeha turns to Angela's bright blue eyes looking at her questioningly. Fareeha nods slowly, as she pulls the doctor into her arms protectively. " Yes…" She said softly as she kisses the top of lover's head. " But what is more important at the moment is knowing what is wrong with her?" She hears Angela take a deep breath and sigh. The woman stepping out of her arms and walking towards the subject of their conversation.

" From what we have figured out, she was having a flashback when she hit her head and fell down. Physically she will be fine but...mentally I'm not so sure. No one has bothered to talk to her about her time in stasis. " Fareeha watched as she picked up the pad containing Mei's medical records. The doctor's thumb running over her fingers as if trying to flip a nonexistent coin, a nervous tick that the doctor had picked up while in medical school. " No one even bothered to give her a full psych evaluation." Angela gave a very unlady like snort as she continued speaking.

"Of course, they did a light eval on her but any doctor worth their salt would have seen something was wrong." Fareeha tried to interrupt her. "Angela…" But the swiss shook her head,blonde tresses moving over her shoulders lightly. She raised a hand up to keep her lover from saying anything else. " No, Fareeha, I should have seen it just as much as anyone. "

But the former chief was not going to let her lover wallow in self-pity. She wrapped her arms around the doctor and pulled her back into her chest. " Shhh...none of that. You see it now and that's what matters." She felt Angela bury her face into her chest, hands gripping her shirt tightly. The Raptora pilot knew that her lover was trying her damnedest to control her tears but the fear of losing a woman they had both fallen in love with was proving to be worse than loving her from afar.

" You know, Luvs, being happy isn't a crime especially in this day and age." The two women looked up to see Lena leaning against the doorway with a smug smile on her face, bangs flipping up as she blows them out of her off the door she zips to Mei's side, brushing a soft piece of dark hair away from her her words shock the two lovers. " To be lost in time is a lot like being frozen in time, you know? " Lena never takes her eyes off of Mei as she continues talking " You're alone, no one to speak to, but for Mei." The ex-pilot shakes her head sadly. " Mei ...Oh Mei had much worse...to wake up only to be put to sleep again. To hear her friends screaming in the pods next to her." Lena kept caressing her friend, a half smile on her face as she looked up at Angela and Fareeha. " Nightmares, we both have them. Me about the time right after the test flight and her...well, " She looks at the sleeping woman. " I'm sure if you two decide to pursue her, she'll tell you about them in a bit more detail than I did. " She leans over and kisses Mei's forehead, placing a small stuffed penguin on next to her. " See you at breakfast."

She turns to see Zarya and Satya waiting for her, a smile on their faces. "Like i said earlier," She zips to her lovers, kissing each one on the cheek. Grinning lovingly at Satya as the Indian woman pulled her back into her arms. "It isn't a crime to be happy." The same loving smile Lena had for Satya moved to Zarya. The Russian leaning down and kissing Lena tenderly, repeating it with Satya.

Once the kisses were done, Zarya looks at the two lovers her voice filled with love for the two extremely different women. " Some people are made to love more than just one person." The Russian's eyes fall on Fareeha, a smile spreading across her lips as the chief heard her own words shot back at her. "If anyone deserves happiness, it is Mei. It won't be easy but " Zarya looked at Lena and Satya with loving eyes, " it will be worth every moment." With that the three women left, leaving the doctor and security chief to decide their fate. Would they continue as before, hiding their feelings from the woman sleeping peacefully on the bed; or would they take a chance to bring her into their hearts.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter contains conversation about a rape. Not in detail mind you but I just wanted to let you know as a Just in case.

Mei wakes with a start, the echo of screams fading from her ears slowly. Laying still a moment, Mei stares at the office door numb that is until the sounds start to filter into her brain. Soft sighs and moans, little whimpers and cries told her that someone, a couple of someone's, were having a very good time. Blushing, Mei sits up and turns to get out of bed and leave, but someone is sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed startling her.

Satya gave her a smile, not paying attention to the soft noises coming from the swiss doctor's office. Constructing an elegant tea set out of hard light, the light mancer begins going about making tea for her and Mei. As she moved about the kitchenette that was tucked in the corner of the bay, she could see Mei's reflection through the clouded glass of the doctor's office. A smile formed on her face as she watched her little friend turn redder and redder as the sounds began to grow in volume. With the water finally done, she grabs the kettle and walks back to the side of the med bed that held an embarrassed and, Satya dared to say, flushed scientist.

She finished steeping the tea and pours some into a small hard light cup then places it in Mei's tiny hands, a small honey stick laying across the top of the small cup. Taking her seat again with her own cup of tea, she crosses her legs and looks at the young woman." From the look on your face when you first awoke, I could swear you were trying to escape." She said as she blew lightly over her cup. Yet before Mei could respond, a loud crash was heard from the office, causing Satya to give a tiny smile. " They seem to be enjoying themselves." She said watching as Mei turned even redder and redder. " Yes, it seems so. " Mei whispered as she looked at the glass window then back to her tea, stirring the honey in slowly. Another blush came over her features as they heard the couple again."Maybe they think I am still asleep." She mumbled. "Perhaps." said the architect. "Perhaps."

To distract her friend from asking questions about her flashback, Mei asked about the woman's partners. If there was one thing Satya love more than the hard light she worked with was talking about her two lovers. " How are your girls?" And just like that, Mei managed to turn the conversation in her favor. She was glad for the distraction, it kept her from Imaging what was happening just a few feet away. As they spoke, Mei could feel herself growing sleepy. It was hard to keep her eyes open. Looking at her tea, she pouts. " You drugged me, Satya. That's not...very..." Mei tried with all her might to keep her eyes open, she truly did but the warmth of the tea and now the drugs in her system made sure she never finished her sentence. The climatologist had fallen fast asleep.

The architect gives a soft chuckle as she takes the cup and places it on the side. She tucks Mei back under the covers, then turns to leave the room only to see Zarya and Lena watching her. She waves them out of the infirmary and closes the door behind her. As she turns around she managed to catch Lena as the younger woman jumped into her arms. " You big softy you." Satya rolls her eyes but there was a loving smile on her face. "I don't know what you are talking about." Lena pulls back, her legs wrapped around the slim woman. " Uh huh, sure you don't."

Several hours later

Mei opened her eyes slowly, licking her lips at how dry they felt. She had the worse case of cotton mouth she's ever had. Bringing her hand up to her forehead, she held it there for a moment another soft moan falling from her mouth." Ugh…" Damn Satya for blocking her escape. Damn that woman for drugging her! She huffed and fell back against the pillows, eyes glancing over to the office. Logically she knew that Satya did the right thing, otherwise she would be back in her room working on her research to avoid thinking about her dreams. That still didn't mean she would forgive the woman easily. She brings her hand down as she glances at Angela's office. The window was still in privacy mode which meant she could sneak out if she was quick enough.

Another quick glance at the door, she begins to take off the monitoring equipment. For all their advances in medicine, she thought that they would have figured a way to avoid the glue that some of the medical scanners still used. She was pulling off one of the last electrodes from her side when she heard movement coming from the office. Shit, she thought to herself. Moving Quickly she takes off the rest of the electrodes and manages to slip off the bed, only to find herself nearly tripping over the chair. She froze for just a moment, gripping the chair tightly as she waiting to see if the office door would open. She lets out a tiny sigh of relief realizing that they didn't hear it. Wasting no time she in trying to make her escape to freedom, she lets the chair go gently and makes a beeline towards the door. Almost there, she thought to herself. She thinks that she's made it. Her hand turning doorknob when she heard a familiar voice. " Where do you think you are going?" Fuck, well I almost made it. Mei thought to herself as she braced herself for what was coming. The tone told her just how much trouble she was in. It was a tone everyone respected and feared all at once. The good doctor knew how to use it too.

"Mei?" She heard Angela call out to her but Mei didn't move,didn't even turn around to face one of the women she had fallen in love with. She kept her eyes were on the doorknob thinking that all she had to do was turn the knob and make her escape. Yet her body betrayed her and found herself looking over her shoulder at Angela. The doctor was closing up a silk robe that Zenyatta had given them to help them get back to their rooms. She always thought the golden color made Angela's eyes a brighter blue than they already were. "Yes?" She said weakly, cringing at the sound of her voice. It was hoarse and scratchy. She didn't remember it sounding like that while she spoke with Satya. She closed her eyes as she berated herself for sounding so weak in front of her. Yet instead of hearing that angelic voice again, she felt a hand wrap around her own. It pulled her hand away from the door and turned her around gently as elegant fingers tilted her head upward.

"Mei?" Said the soft voice but Mei refused to open her eyes. That is until the two women heard a loud thump, and several curse words in Arabic floated over to them from the doctor's office. Soon Fareeha appeared in the doorway still cursing a mile a minute. " I don't know why I have to wear a robe! " She growled as she tried slipping her arm through one of the sleeves that was not cooperating with her. " If the men can go shirtless why can't I?"

Mei let out a little yelp and promptly turned around. This was not how she was hoping to see the Egyptian's breasts for the first time, not that she minded. They were a gorgeous set,a nice perky C cup. The perfect hand full with just a little more overflowing from her hands. Those dusky nipples begging to be...wait they were speaking to ! She turns to look at the two women. A feeling of disappointment rushed through her when she notices Fareeha's robe was closed. She prayed that she had schooled her features enough for them not to notice but when she looks up at a pair of blue and brown eyes she realized she was found out.

Mei heard Angela chuckled softly at her then felt those soft hands taking hers, "Back to bed,Mei." The young scientist wanted to fight her, wanted to say that she didn't need to go back to that bed. Her bed was perfectly fine, and she said as such. " My bed is fine. I do not need to stay here." But all she received was a cocked eyebrow, and a finger pointing to the bed. She felt another tug on her hand, causing her shoulders to sag. A soft push on her lower back caused her to jump slightly, and look back at Fareeha.

The woman gave Mei a roguish grin but said nothing to her nor did the Egyptian remove her hand from the small of Mei's lower back. It was then that it dawned on Mei that all that stood between Fareeha's hand and her back was her very thin tank top. "Into the bed, Mei or am I going to have to carry you?" But the tall woman didn't give Mei a chance to even respond. With an ease that astonished Mei, Fareeha scooped up the shorter woman in a bridal carry.

Mei let out a tiny eep, arms wrapping around Fareeha's neck. " Put me down, Fareeha!" But her voice was raspy due to her screams during her flashback as well from disuse over the past few hours. She was also quite aware that she was a bigger girl and didn't want Fareeha to hurt her back. Not that she wasn't healthy, in fact for her size she was healthier than some of the others in overwatch. It was well known that Hana consumed too much sugar, Satya didn't have enough meat in her diet while McCree and Reinhart had too much.

"Nein, Mei. Fareeha, Place her back on the bed while I reset the sensors." Angela said in a tone that bore no argument in Mei's mind that if she tried to leave again that there would be hell to pay. She also had the feeling she wouldn't get too far, especially with Fareeha on duty with her. So resigning herself to the knowledge that she was staying in the med bay for another night she watched as the doctor begins replacing the electrodes that Mei had pulled off.

A cringe came over her face as the doctor redid the IV in her arm. "If you would have stayed in bed we would not be redoing this." Mei looked away, feeling small at her words. " How did you figure out I was out of the bed in the first place?" She said softly, eyes on a piece of thread that had managed to unravel from the sheet. She heard Fareeha give a soft chuckle and finally looks up into those dark chocolate eyes. Those eyes drawing her in like the sirens of Greek Mythology. "One word...McCree." Mei rolls her eyes letting herself get a bit more comfortable in the bed. " Ahhh….That makes sense." She said softly still looking at everything but the two women in the room.

Fareeha couldn't help but chuckle a bit inside. No one wanted to confront the elephant in the room it would seem, not even her at the moment. She desperately wanted to know about the tattoo, but also desperately wanted to lean in and kiss the woman to take away the fear she saw in those eyes. Eyes that refused to look at either her or Angela. Any other thought she had was pushed to the side when she heard Angela speaking. "Yes, McCree and Lena are both known for their little disappearing acts from the infirmary." The doctor said softly as she adjusted the IV once again. Mei gave a tiny nod as she looked up at the doctor. " True." Mei cringed as she saw those blue eyes. They were giving her a warning not to try again. A warning the little scientist was going to follow, well at least for now.

Once the IV and electrodes were connected securely, Angela sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the younger woman. " Care to tell me about the bruising?" The couple watched as the Chinese woman became as cold as the ice she worked with. " What bruising?" But Angela had dealt with tougher patients and merely cocked an eyebrow up. " The bruising that covered more than thirty-three percent of your body. " Mei went to speak but Angela merely held her hand up. " As well as the three badly healed broken bones, a broken nose that I can excuse from the escort yesterday." Mei's eyes flicked to Fareeha, then back at Angela. The blonde had her arms crossed and was staring sternly at her. Mei's eyes widen as she saw fire in those blue eyes. The normal sweet doctor was furious with her. " Yes, Fareeha told me about that idiotic yet heroic move you did that saved the team and the escort. In fact, Reinhart was quite adamant that If it wasn't for your little bot freezing you when he did, you would have died. "

Mei had seen Angela mad. In fact, her temper was legendary to those who visited the infirmary often enough. It wasn't a stormy temper say like Lena's temper, nor was it explosive like Torbjorn's. Mei thought that maybe it was a mixture of Fareeha's quickness of wit, mixed with a dash of explosiveness that was all her own. The young woman's ice wall cracked under the gaze and looked away. She couldn't actually tell them that she had almost welcomed death. The pain she lived with from the dark secret she carried inside of her. The Chosen one people called her because she survived while the others didn't. If they only knew how true that was.

XXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXX

" We only have enough power to keep one pod running indefinitely." Siliant said quietly. " The pods will shut down one by one until the chosen pod is able to run on its own." Everyone looked around, knowing that only one of them would get out alive if Overwatch didn't come retrieve them as soon as possible. They decided to literally draw straws to see who would be the one to survive.

Mei opened her shaking hand slowly, tears streaming down her face as she realized what the outcome of her life and the life of her unborn children as well. Her little boy would never get to see the sunsets on the pack ice, nor would her daughter get to fly beneath the waves to see new ocean creatures. Everyone had known about Mei's pregnancy, it wasn't a secret considering that the father was now in custody for the rape of three other scientists besides Mei and out of the four women Mei was the only one to become pregnant.

"Mei, show us your straw." Siliant's tone told her that he knew that she had the longer straw. She looks up at everyone, then opens her hands revealing the offending item. Siliant walks over to her, takes her straw and slides his in her hand. " You've already been through hell, besides…" He gives her a sad smile and places a tender hand on her belly. " you have more to live for than I do."

The Kenyan doctor said to her, then winks at her. " You know Kito is a good name for a boy or girl. Not saying you need to name your children after me or anything." He says with a wide smile, causing the mother to be cry even harder but now these were tears of relief and a dash of guilt. He pulls her into a deep hug and whispers in her ear. " Keep looking for those in your dream, Ling. I promise you those women are waiting."

What the scientists hadn't expected was to wake up when it was their turn to die, so each time she awoke she heard their screams, their pounding on the walls as the liquid overcomes them. Some managing to scream out that they didn't want to die, others cursed her but when it was Siliant's turn she heard him laugh one last time and his words. " Remember Kito is good for a girl and a boy and find those girls, Mei! Find them and have the family you've always wanted! Make the world a better place like we dreamed!"

XXXXXEnd FlashbackXXXX

Angela watched as Mei began to tremble and her eyes began to glaze over. She quickly took a hold of Mei's shoulder and shook it lightly. " Mei." She frowns as she sees the woman begin to slump back against the pillows. "Mei...Mei!" Angela shook the woman a tad harder but got no response. Suddenly the monitors began beeping wildly causing Angela to leap off the bed to read the screens. What she saw made her heart drop in fear. Her heart rate was skyrocketing to levels she had never seen, but it was the brain impulses that she was receiving that frightened her the most. " We need to pull her out of that flashback and quickly." She said with more calm than she was feeling.

Fareeha thinks for a moment, then looks to Angela. " Don't hate me because I got to do this first." Angela gave her wife an odd look but then Fareeha was leaning over the bed, hand cupping the Chinese woman's cheek and kissing those full plump lips. Angela watched with wide eyes as her normally reserved wife kissed the woman they both had fallen for. But being the professional she was, she turned her attention to the monitors. A smile gracing her lips as she sees Mei's vitals going back to normal. "That's one way to break a flashback."


End file.
